


riled up

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, i still cant believe i wrote this im going to hell, oh right i forgot to tag, please be gentle this was my first time writing smut. and these characters, probably bad dirty talk actually, saber does the dicking in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Merlin gets a little more than he bargained for, but he can't really say he minds the outcome at all.





	riled up

**Author's Note:**

> first smut fic, yeah babey
> 
> i'm going to hell and this will be at the top of the list of reasons why

“Someone is eager today.” Merlin smiles that teasing, mocking, annoying smile of his, eyes glittering with amusement. Arthur ignores him, dragging him into his room and barely remembering the lock the door before shoving him against the wall. 

“Did I really rile you up that much?” Merlin asks, sounding absurdly proud of himself, baring his teeth and running a pink tongue along them. It’s unfairly hot, and both of them know it. Arthur gives a frustrated noise. 

“You are absolutely awful, you know that?” Arthur grumbles, and Merlin has the gall to laugh at that, tilting his head and baring his throat invitingly, one hand tugging at his white cloak. Arthur sees no reason not to accept, sinking his teeth in the flesh right above the cloth, and hears him give a low hiss of pain-pleasure. 

“I might have some idea,” Merlin breathes in Arthur’s ear, cheeky as ever. Arthur shuts him up by shoving a leg between Merlin’s, eliciting a sharp, hitching breath that gives him much more satisfaction than it probably should. 

He feels Merlin’s legs wrap around his waist, his arms around his shoulders, pressing them together close, and the bastard rolls his hips down, smirking all the while despite the high flush to his cheeks. “Fuck,” Arthur snarls against Merlin’s neck, the other laughing breathlessly. 

“That’s the pla—ah!” Arthur shuts Merlin up before he can finish by shoving his free hand down his pants, his mocking tone breaking off into a startled moan when Arthur’s hand jerks, hard. 

“Stop talking.” Arthur’s voice comes out a low growl, much lower than he’d intended, but Merlin seems to shiver a little at the sound, grinding down harder and sending bursts of pleasure up Arthur’s spine. Oh.

“Did you like that?” Arthur asks, voice low as he presses his lips to the shell of Merlin’s ear.

“You told me—you told me to stop talking,” Merlin replies, unsteady as Arthur pumps up and down, and to his amazement, the Caster seems almost embarrassed. Arthur is going to milk this for all it’s worth. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy on me now,” Arthur murmurs, letting go of Merlin’s dick to get his pants off, and once they’re discarded on the floor, reaches for the lube. He uncaps it as loudly as possible, just to let Merlin know what he’s doing. 

Whatever Merlin’s going to say in response is muffled by Arthur tilting his head and pressing his lips to Merlin’s and demands entry as he slathers his fingers with lube and drops the bottle to the ground, too preoccupied to check where it goes. His fingers press against Merlin’s entrance, and Arthur feels him squirm against the cold sensation. 

Arthur eventually pulls back for air, panting heavily as he works his first finger in. Merlin’s face is flushed a deep red as he grinds down on Arthur’s hand. “I am definitely,” he pants, “going to do this… ah!” Arthur interrupts him when he finds the prostate, Merlin giving a pleased gasp.

“You’re going to do this what?” Arthur teases, working a second finger in slowly. “Again? Rile me up? Do you enjoy being fucked against the wall?” Whatever cheeky reply Merlin has is lost when Arthur’s fingers hit his prostate again, slowly adding a third finger in. 

Arthur pulls his fingers out, hearing Merlin give a shaky whine, and unbuttons his own pants, shoving them down to lube his own cock, hissing a little at the cold on it, all too eager to press the tip against Merlin’s entrance.

Despite this, he waits a little for Merlin to come back to himself a little, his breathing evening out. “Are you okay?” Arthur inquires quietly, just to make sure. 

“Absolutely,” Merlin says as he nods, almost too enthusiastically, and Arthur smirks. It’s usually the other way around, so seeing Merlin excited about this is immensely satisfying. Without further warning, Arthur eases into Merlin, still careful about it. 

He gives Merlin a little bit to adjust, his own breathing coming in hard and fast, before moving both his hands to grip Merlin’s hips and pulls out almost fully to snap his hips right back into him, and sets a fast, brutal pace, finding Merlin’s lips again and swallowing his moans greedily. 

Merlin pulls away this time, eyes lidded, and he looks and sounds absolutely wrecked, a thread of saliva connecting the two of them. “I’m,” he tries to say as Arthur fucks into him again, but only succeeds in a gasp. Regardless, Arthur knows what he’s trying to say. 

“Are you close?” Arthur asks, voice husky with his own lust. “Are you going to come?”

“Don’t—don’t,” Merlin stutters, and it’s so fucking hot, “don’t make fun—”

“It’s okay,” Arthur purrs, hearing Merlin’s breath hitch on a moan again, “I’ll help you.” One of his hands moves from Merlin’s hips back to his dick. 

Merlin makes a choked noise, his legs trembling around Arthur’s waist as Arthur’s hand wraps around his cock again, thumbing the slit. “You’re so close,” Arthur notes, but there’s a strain in his voice too. “I’ve never seen you like this before. Does this turn you on?”

Mercilessly, Arthur doesn’t stop even as Merlin’s moans get louder and more frantic. “Ple—please,” Merlin whimpers, and the sound goes straight to his dick. “Ar—thur!”

Fuck, that is so unfair.

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur breathes, his voice ragged, “come all over yourself, come on my dick—”

Arthur gives one last ruthless pump and sinks his teeth into his collarbone, and Merlin comes undone, crying out as he spills between the two of them as Arthur keeps fucking into him to chase his own orgasm. He comes with a muffled moan into Merlin’s neck, his vision whiting out for a long moment, brain and body turning to mush. 

He pulls away eventually, getting a look at Merlin, who still looks absolutely out of it, face and ears still flushed a deep red, and expression almost vacant as his head lolls against the wall. But he definitely looks satisfied. 

“Let’s go get cleaned up,” Arthur suggests. Merlin leans forward, resting his chin on Arthur’s shoulder and nods, evidently still basking in the afterglow and unwilling to do much. Arthur snorts a little and carries him to the shower to clean themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> i will do my best to respond to comments but i probably also will not because it would mean facing my shame


End file.
